This invention relates to a novel styptic composition which quickly and effectively stanches the flow of blood from a wound without causing irritation to the skin.
The use of styptic or astringent compositions is well established in the art. As originally formulated, the compositions were comprised of highly acidic salts of such metals as iron, zinc or aluminum that were employed as a powder or shaped in the form of a stick or pencil. Typical styptic compositions in stick form are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 459,738, 497,659 and 819,901.
In use, the acidic salts effectively curtailed the bleeding in the injured area by causing the adjacent blood vessels to constrict. Unfortunately, the acidic nature of the salts also caused a stinging sensation which often exceeded the pain caused by the original wound. The use of these styptic compositions was therefore restricted to very minor wounds, such as those received in shaving. If the composition was applied to a major wound, the pain accompanying the application would often send the injured person into shock. Of course, less acidic compositions, which caused less pain, could be utilized. However, such compositions had a markedly reduced effectiveness in curtailing bleeding.
A second drawback of some of the highly acidic compositions is its deleterious effect on any clothing with which it may come into contact. According to the type of composition and fabric, the clothing could be indelibly stained or even deteriorated.
In an attempt to obviate these problems, liquid styptic compositions were formulated. It was hoped that by combining an acidic salt with a volatile solvent, the evaporation of the solvent would offset the stinging nature of the salt. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,118,225 and 3,343,540. While the evaporation of the solvent took some of the pain out of the application of the styptic compound, it was found that the amount of styptic necessary to stop the flow of blood still caused a great deal of discomfort and hence precluded its use in major wounds.
Aerosols, emitting a liquid or a powder, were also attempted, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,624,201, 3,863,005, 3,928,556 and British Patent No. 1,254,534. Although the aerosol containers greatly simplified the application of the styptic composition and kept the composition sterile, the stinging problem associated with effective bleeding curtailment persisted.
It is also known in the art to prepare creams or lotions containing acidic metallic salts which are stable and hence do not separate into an oil phase and an aqueous phase. These creams or lotions, however, do not relate to styptic compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,085 discloses an astringent composition which is in the form of a stable cream or lotion. The stated advantages of this composition are its non-irritating action upon the skin and non-deteriorating effect upon clothing. These advantages are explained as resulting from the use of aluminum chlorohydrate which has a low acidity in comparison with stronger aluminum salts, such as aluminum sulfate. The non-irritating action of the composition is restricted to its intended use as a deodorant. While it is almost inconceivable that a deodorant composition would be used as a styptic composition, if such a composition were applied to an open wound, a great amount of pain would result.
Another antiperspirant composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,458, which is directed to an emulsified cosmetic cream. Like other deodorants or antiperspirants, a great amount of pain would result from the application to an open wound, and most commercial astringents or antiperspirants are sold with an express caveat against application to broken skin.
Creams or lotions containing the highly acidic salt aluminum sulfate are often unstable. As shown by the large number of compositions listed by commercial companies, it is well known that such compounds are not equivalent or readily substituted one for another. See, for example, pages 7, 9 and 44 of Atlas Surfactants and Sorbitol, published by the Atlas Powder Company and available in the Scientific Library of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
It is further known to prepare cosmetic gels which contain a variety of metallic salts in combination with a high molecular weight of polyvinyl alcohol and methyl cellulose. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,941. While highly acid salts are employed, the patent does not disclose the formation of a cream or lotion, nor does it suggest that the gel can be applied to injured areas to curtail bleeding without irritation.
It is important to note that the terms "astringent" and "styptic" are not synonymous, and further that a "non-sting styptic composition" is clearly different from a "styptic composition". As stated on pages 716-719, and 768 of Remington's Pharmalogical Sciences, 15th Edition, 1975, published by Mack Publishing Company of Easton, Penn., many astringents are irritants or caustic in moderate to high concentrations. This is particularly important where the application of the composition is to broken skin.
It therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel styptic composition which overcomes or substantially alleviates the problems of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel styptic composition which does not sting when applied to a wound.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel styptic composition which does not stain the clothing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel styptic composition in the form of a cream or lotion which is highly stable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel styptic composition having the following general formula:
(1) from about 2% to about 12% by weight of a long chain fatty acid; PA0 (2) from about 0.4% to about 3.5% by weight of a wax filler; PA0 (3) from about 1% to about 10% by weight of polyethylene glycol stearate; PA0 (4) from about 1% to about 5% by weight of polyethylene glycol sorbitan beeswax; and, PA0 (5) from about 0.5% to about 25% by weight of an acidic metallic salt, PA0 (6) the balance being water. PA0 (1) from about 2% to about 12% by weight of a long chain fatty acid; PA0 (2) from about 0.4% to about 3.5% by weight of a wax filler; PA0 (3) from about 1% to about 10% by weight of polyethylene glycol stearate; PA0 (4) from about 1% to about 5% by weight of polyethylene glycol sorbitan beeswax; and, PA0 (5) from about 0.5% to about 25% by weight of an acidic metallic salt, PA0 (6) the balance being water. PA0 (1) from about 4% to about 11% by weight of a long chain fatty acid; PA0 (2) from about 1% to about 3% by weight of a wax filler; PA0 (3) from about 4% to about 7% by weight of polyethylene glycol stearate; PA0 (4) from about 2% to about 4% by weight of polyethylene glycol sorbitan beeswax; and PA0 (5) from about 5% to about 20% by weight of an acidic metallic salt, PA0 (6) the balance being water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel styptic composition according to the above general formula which contains the optional ingredients glycerin and an antiseptic.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pressurized aerosol container to distribute a novel styptic composition.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a pre-packaged bandage which is impregnated with a novel styptic composition.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature and utilization of the invention, will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and appended claims.